Unknown Version
by FoolName
Summary: Everyone thought that he was gone but he wasn't. He will use his twisted mind to take revenge and by achieving that, he shall take over the unknown version of a certain game. (OCxVanellopexGloyd) and some other pairings
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Nobody knew that Turbo had many secrets. He had secrets and the biggest one is about the game Sugar Rush that even the programmers don't know about except for the original founder. Only two knew that Sugar Rush had one secret version hidden in the mansion of the Charleston Family. Only Turbo and Jairo Charleston knew about this. Jairo had hidden this version of the game before selling Sugar Rush to a gaming company.

Now, Turbo wanted revenge for what that cavity named Vanellope did to him. He also wanted another racing game he could take over and he just got an idea that makes "hitting two birds with one stone" possible. His idea could give him what all he wanted. Revenge and a new game! Now all he has to do is enter the cable of the secret game.

When he was able to step on the wafer road, he was greeted by a floating sign saying "WELCOME TO CANDY RACE!" he grinned evilly before proceeding.


	2. Chapter 1: Help

Thanks for reading my story everyone! Chapter Update!

* * *

Chapter One: Help

Asphalt Track (Chocolate Flavoured)

Twinkie Nutsiancreme drove her kart with ease while catching up to two racers in front of her, Cherie Sprinkletops and Macacao Mallowry. She was about to pass them if it wasn't for Gummy Syrup Swirls releasing slippery chocolate syrup everywhere. "Sorry Twinkie!" The racer shouted while passing the out of control kart racer. 'I hate that stupid trick of hers!' Twinkie thought with irritation. She nearly crashes herself to another kart. "Whoa, babe! I know you want me but you can only flirt with me after I won this race!" Marius Cookiesplit shouted trying to avoid Twinkie's kart hitting his. 'And I hate that stupid flirt!' She angrily stepped on the brakes with full strength.

Unfortunately, the brakes weren't enough. She crashed to a candy cane tree, damaging her precious kart. She got out and furiously stomped her feet on the cinnamon flavoured ground. "I hate this!" Lucky for her, Mallow officers were on patrol. The officers carried her damaged kart to the bakery for fixing and they let her rode with them to the Grand Stand were the winners were announced.

"...Last place, Twinkie Nutsiancreme," the announcer said through the speakers. 'Great, now I'm in last place' she sighed and approached the other racers. Gummy saw her and immediately hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Twinks! You're so good at driving, I couldn't think of any other ways to pass right through you," the racer reasoned. "It's fine by me. Just, don't do it often." Twinkie gave Gummy a weak smile meaning she's alright.

"Children, it's already dinner time. The prince is in the castle waiting for all of you," a muffin in maid outfit told them. They nodded and proceed to their karts. Most of the racers were gone. Twinkie stop at her tracks when she remembered that her kart was at the bakery right now. "How will I go home without a kart?" She questioned the remaining racers, Gummy and the annoying flirt, Marius.

"Babe, you could sit on top of me while I'm driving," Marius Cookiesplit suggested while patting his lap inside his kart. Gummy made puking sounds and Twinkie glared at him. "I'd rather be tied by a rope connected to Gummy's kart and be dragged until we arrived at the palace rather than be with you," Twinkie spat. Marius pouted before starting the engine and drove off leaving Twinkie and Gummy alone.

"Twinkie, you could sit at my lap while I drive. You're not heavy, are you?" Twinkie smirked at the racer. "Let's find out."

5 minutes later

Dining Hall

"Everyone, I thank you for another wonderful race. Have a nice dinner," Prince Frederick said with a smile. Everyone enjoyed their food. Well, not everyone. "Second place 15 years in a row. How pathetic of me," Rookie Poppermint muttered to himself. Bad for him, the person next to him was Twinkie and she happens to hear him.

Twinkie smirked and teased him "Aww, what's wrong Rookie-cookie? Can't win a golden trophy, can you?" Rookie faced her with an annoyed face. His annoyed face turned into a wicked one. "Well, at least, I didn't pathetically crash myself to a candy cane tree." Twinkie glared at him. "You should have been named Rookie Bitter gourd," she hissed. "We're candy themed racers. Bitter gourd is not in any ways sweet. Or, your head must be overloaded with nuts being last placer that you forgot the difference between sweet and bitter, Miss Twinkie Nutchiecreep." "It's Nutsiancreme, you unripe lemon flavoured sugar boy," she said with controlled anger.

"Should I call the Choco Bar doctor to fix your cracked nutshell and also your bad attitude?" Evil smirked crossed the cookie and peppermint themed racer's face. "Listen here, you sour patch, you're a st..." Twinkie wasn't able to finish what she was about to say because the whole room started to glitch. Most of the racers screamed in fear except for Rookie, Twinkie and Prince Frederick.

Red pixels came out of nowhere and began to make a form. After the red pixels disappeared, a character in royal outfit could be seen. "Who are you?" The prince cautiously asked. "I am _Que—Queen Candi-di-dice_," the form glitches a few times before it could talked normally. "I am Queen Candice and I need your help." Prince Frederick approached Queen Candice. "And what kind of help do you need?"

The queen shed some tears before answering him. "I want you to help me take my kingdom back. My kingdom... Sugar Rush."

* * *

Twinkie: I don't trust that queen.

FoolName: Me either.

Twinkie: Who are you?

FoolName: Umm... Oh! Mom's calling! Bye! (Escape)

Twinkie: Hey! Come back here!


	3. Chapter 2: Story Telling and a Journey

**Sorry if the chapters are short but enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Story Telling and a Journey**

The prince let the queen sit and she told her story. "My game is located at Litwak's Arcade, far from this place," she began telling her story. "I was the queen of my game, Sugar Rush, a candy themed kart racing game." The prince and racers looked at each other. The queen's game was so similar to theirs. "I was happily racing with my royal subjects when suddenly, I glitch and appeared inside the game's control system. I searched the room to find out if there was anything wrong. I was shocked..." the queen choked a sob before she continued "I was shocked to see that the game's glitch, Vanellope, was destroying the wires connected to my code box." The racers gasped and some had horrified faces. "She destroyed my code box but I was still alive. When I got out of the code room and looked for the cops, everyone was already outside the castle with serious faces," tears fell from her eyes.

"'What is that glitch doing here?' One of my loyall subjects asked. 'What are you talking about?' I questioned her. 'I was talking about you, Glitch.' She said like it was obvious while pointing at me. 'I'm not a glitch! I'm your queen!' I suddenly glitch and they rolled their eyes." The queen breathed and kept her tears from falling. "'You? Our queen? You must be daydreaming, Glitch!' Another subject of mine told me. 'There is only one royal person in this game and she's a princess,' I was totally shocked. 'Who is she?!' Then someone from behind answered me 'Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz.' I turned to look for the owner of this voice and saw the glitch, Vanellope, wearing a dress. She snapped her fingers and I dissolved into red pixels."

The queen started crying. Coco Creampuff and Cherie Sprinkletops comforted her. Some of the racers had furious faces after hearing her story. They could not believe that someone that evil had ever existed.

"How did you get here?" Donuthy di Vanilea asked softly. "I woke up in a place full of cables. I gathered some information as I can and found out about your game. I searched and asked different kinds of games, from arcade types to home consoles until I found this place. " "If what you're saying is true, then why ask our help? You could have just asked for the help of the other games you have met," Twinkie asked suspiciously.

The queen hesitated. She sighed and answered her "Because your game is the secret version of Sugar Rush." Everyone gasped except for Twinkie and Rookie who were not convinced. "Our game is the secret version of your game?" a curious Jell-eo Oreon Chocochip asked eagerly. The queen nodded. "Cool!" is all Jell-eo could say. "And so? What's the point if our game is a secret version of your game?" Rookie harshly said. The prince glared at Rookie for his bad attitude but the racer didn't care.

"You do know that if you die outside your game, it will be game over for you?" They nodded. "Well, because you're game's code is somehow saved inside my game's control system, you can regenerate inside Sugar Rush," the racers had 'wooh' expressions on their faces. "And more importantly, Vanellope won't be suspicious if you appeared inside Sugar Rush because she will think that you are updates of the game." Rookie seemed to be convinced by what the queen said.

"Now, will you help me?" she questioned them. "Of course, we would!" Jenny Bean Wafrets exclaimed. "I am Prince Frederick S'morean Rocher and I promised that we will help you take your kingdom back." The queen stood immediately and hugged the prince. "Thank you!" Tears of happiness flowed from her eyes.

**Next Day**

"Umm, what method are we going to use in travelling?" Macacao asked Queen Candice while the racers were packing. "Using a unique way, a unique way that only existed in games that are code connected like Sugar Rush and Candy Race. This way is what I call TCP," the queen showed them a sphere glass with blue pixels floating inside it. "Beautiful," Donuthy said with awe. "It is, isn't it? TCP or twin code portal will help you appear from Candy Race to Sugar Rush and vice versa. This is the portal I made with my code but it will only work twice."

Queen Candice approached Prince Frederick who was done packing. "Take this," she handed him the TCP. "Why? Aren't you going with us?" The prince was confused. "I can't go. My code's already erased. I can't be identified by the control system and if I somehow endanger myself? It would be goodbye Queen Candice," She humoured them. But the racers weren't laughing. She frowned.

"Just, take care, alright? I know that it must be rude of me to be this demanding but, I know that I can't be myself without my kingdom and beloved loyal subjects." "I know how you feel," the prince told her with a weak smile.

After every racer was done packing, they formed a circle and in the centre stood Prince Frederick. "Tap the TCP and it will send all of you and your karts to the game I once ruled. If you get lucky, the TCP might make a copy of Candy Race to Sugar Rush." Prince Frederick tapped the TCP and it began to glow. Not long, they were engulfed in blue pixels and disappeared.

Queen Candice walked until she arrived inside the throne room. She sat herself on the comfy chair and glitches. Her beautiful image turned into an evil character's form. "That blackout I caused should be enough." Turbo laughed evilly.

"Hmm, children are so sweet, so innocent and so easy to manipulate."


	4. Chapter 3: Good Times

Chapter Three: Good Times

* * *

Vanellope sighed unhappily for the millionth time. She was staring sadly at the already prepared picnic basket filled with yummy stuff. This Saturday afternoon was supposed to be the picnic time for her, Ralph, Felix and Sgt. Calhoun but, it was cancelled.

**Flashback**

An unexpected situation happened; Litwak's Arcade had a power shortage in the middle of the day. It was good that Mr. Litwak had a generator but it can't last for a day because of too many game cabinets to supply with power. The old man had no choice but to close the arcade at 3:30 in the afternoon.

Surge Protector already told everyone not to leave their games before the generator loss power. No one, of course, was stupid enough to disobey him this time. The Surge Protector also evacuated the game characters that had their games unplugged like Q*bert to a safe zone so that they won't be deleted.

The electrician arrived minutes later. Mr. Litwak greeted the man and let him do some inspection on the power system. The game characters listened while the two talked.

"Is there any serious damaged with the power system?" The old man asked worriedly.

"Many, actually," the electrician replied while showing Mr. Litwak some burnt wires.

"All of that can be repaired, right?"

"Yep. But these burnt wires are very important in the power system and some parts are also severely damaged. I can fix the minor problems before I call a co-worker of mine to help me with the difficult ones."

"How many hours could that take?" The electrician laughed at Mr. Litwak like the question was stupid.

"Sorry to let you know but these problems can't be magically fixed within hours! To fix these damages would take three days at the least."

"Three days?! That's too long!" Mr. Litwak exclaimed.

"Well, if you don't want your arcade closed then I would like to advice you that you let the experts do their work for three days." The electrician said while putting some tools on the floor.

The game characters gasped. They don't want the arcade to be closed! What will happen to them then? They shuddered at the thought of being unplugged. The old man, however, stared at the electrician with disbelief. Three days can give him a fat profit but if he won't accept this deal then all he had worked on would vanish.

"Fine. Just make sure that every piece in that power system of mine is well fixed." Mr. Litwak was already making a vacation plan on his mind.

"No worries."

Mr. Litwak posted a sign outside the door saying 'Vacation in three days' before he got inside the bus heading to the beach.

The electrician inspected the power system some more and found out that the game section's power chords were not connected with the burnt wires. This news brought relief to everyone and they were sure that they were not going to be unplugged. The Surge Protector, however, did not let anyone go outside their games. Sgt. Calhoun also agreed to this saying "Better safe than sorry."

**End of Flashback**

She picked the basket up, not sure on what to do with it. She was thinking hard when someone behind suddenly poked her cheeks. Shocked, Vanellope lets go of the basket, spilling some of the muffins and candies. She turned around and saw Gloyd holding his laughter.

"Not funny Orangeboar." The Halloween themed racer couldn't hold it anymore and laughed hard. "What are you doing here Gloyd?" Vanellope asked irritated while picking the scattered goodies on the floor. Gloyd wipe a tear from his left eye before answering "Just here to pick you up." Vanellope had a suspicious face on. "I'm not in the mood to play with your pranks, Gloyd, so go home."

"I'm not gonna prank you, Vanny! In fact, Jubi was the one who ordered me to pick you up." Vanellope crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if I could trust you Liar Pants," Gloyd pouted. "Please Vanny," he kneeled and pleaded while using the most dangerous weapon: puppy eyes. Vanellope's left eyebrow twitched when she saw this. Seeing Gloyd like that was pretty cute, funny and a little annoying. 'Hate the creators for making us, Sugar Rush racers, so cute' the President thought before she sighed in defeat and answered "Fine."

Gloyd jumped with joy. He took a pink blindfold and handed it to Vanellope. "Put that on," he instructed her. "The President will not wear any pink blindfold today," Vanellope stated. "If you won't do it then I will," Gloyd said. After some struggles, Gloyd was able to blindfold her. Vanellope was nervous on what's going to happen to her. Gloyd noticed this and comforted her by telling "Don't worry, I'm gonna guide you anyway."

'Oh, great. Now I'm sure that I'm screwed with him guiding me' she said to herself.

"Hey!" Gloyd protested.

"Oops. I said that out loud didn't I?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Let's just go."

"Whatever, pumpkinhead."

**20 tiring minutes later**

"Gloyd, I'm really sure that I'll run you over with my kart after this stupid blindfold is untied if you don't guide me well," Vanellope threatened. The last 20 minutes was an annoying experience. She hit her head a dozen times with some thick candy cane tree branches, she also tripped seven or eight times because of who knows what (it was actually small jawbreakers) and she definitely hated the time when she rolled down a slope for the great Gloyd Orangeboar was busy of something she didn't know. Vanellope already regretted her decision on going with Gloyd.

"You're blindfolded right now and you don't actually have a kart with you, ever powerful Miss President," the racer teased for he was confident enough that she can't hurt him.

"Just you wait. Anyway, who told you to blindfold me?"

"The other racers told me to."

"Are we there yet?"

"Just a little bit more walking."

After minutes, the two stopped. "We're here." Gloyd said and he untied the blindfold. Vanellope was greeted by the other racers with a shout "SURPRISE!" Vanellope was shocked. In front of her are the other racers sitting on a wide picnic blanket with huge smiles on their faces. Minty and Crumbelina helped give Vanellope some space in the blanket for her to sit. She stared at them with wide eyes and before anyone could react, Vanellope was glitching everywhere.

"What is this?" She asked excitedly. The racers were pushing each other on who would explain. They agreed that Candlehead should explain. Candlehead bit her lower lip before explaining to Vanellope "We heard that you were supposed to have a picnic this afternoon with Wreck-it Ralph, Fix-it Felix Jr. And Sgt. Calhoun but because of the blackout, it was cancelled. We thought that you might be sad because of this and so we prepared a picnic for you." The racers smiled shyly.

Vanellope squealed with delight. She glitches and hugs every racer except for the boys. "Aww, we don't get hugs?" Swizzle expresses a fake sad expression. Minty, who happens to be sitting at Swizzle's left side, slaps him playfully on his shoulder. "Come on, everyone! Let's eat!" said by no other than Gloyd Orangeboar himself. Snowanna and Jubileena served the food with the help of Sticky and Torvald.

Everyone enjoyed their food but Gloyd and Swizzle were waiting for Candlehead to serve her cupcakes. "Oh! I remember bringing some cupcakes with me," the two smiled evilly when they heard Candlehead say this. Candlehead was serving everyone her 'special cupcakes' which she didn't know that Gloyd had changed some of the ingredients of the recipe. Everyone took a bite from Candlehead's cupcakes minus Gloyd and Swizzle. The others didn't seem to taste anything unusual until Taffyta stated "This cupcake tastes weird." The others realized this too and stopped eating their cupcakes. "Yeah, you're right, Taffyta. This cupcake does taste somewhat weird," Adorabeezle said. The others who ate the cupcake nodded. Candlehead was also confused about the taste of her cupcake.

Vanellope noticed that Swizzle and Gloyd didn't touch their cupcakes and they also wore sweet smiles, too sweet for her liking. She glared at the two. "You didn't put anything unusual in Candlehead's cupcakes, did you?" she questioned the two. This question got everyone's attention and they were now staring suspiciously at the racers being questioned. "We didn't," Gloyd said with an innocent face. "Spill it out, Gretchen or I'll throw you to the fungeon," Vanellope said to him. Gloyd shakes his head so Vanellope turned her attention to Swizzle. The poor racer gulped but he was sure that nothing can scare him, even Miss President can't. Vanellope glitches in front of Swizzle and she whispered sweetly on his right ear "If you don't tell me what's wrong with the cupcakes, I might slipped my tongue and let everyone know that you like Minty more than just a friend."

Swizzle's face paled. No one knew that he had a crush on Minty. He never told anyone. He didn't have any choice. "Gloyd kind of put another type of cream on the cupcakes." "What kind of cream?" Rancis asked. Swizzle was about to answer when Gloyd suddenly laughed. Swizzle sighed and revealed to everyone a box filled with empty bottles. Vanellope reads the bottle's name "Zangief Shaving Cream." Everyone who had eaten the cupcakes froze. They stared at each then their eyes widened.

"SHAVING CREAM?!"

**Gloyd's POV**

Gee, I didn't know that they would be that angry about my prank. It was pretty funny how Taffyta cried while saying "Eww. Gross. Shaving cream. Worse experience ever. Going to kill Gloyd" Okay, that last one was not funny. Good thing that they didn't throw me and Swizzle to the fungeon.

"How did she know?" I heard Swizzle murmured to himself. He was pretty shaken up after Vanellope whispered about something. I wonder what that was about. I'm gonna asked Swizz after we're done being isolated by the others (they didn't know any punishment that would fit the two of us).

I could actually see Vanellope from here. She's talking with Snowanna while they ate some s'mores.

"Dude, take a picture. It will last longer," Swizzle told me. I gave him a 'what are you talking about?' look. He rolled his eyes "You like Vanellope, don't you?" I don't have plans on telling him about my feelings.

"Dude, I don't like Vanellope that way."

"Then, why were you staring at her?"

"I wasn't staring at her; I was staring at the candy cane tree behind her."

"You have a crush on the tree or what?"

"Dude, shut up."

"I won't if you don't confess to me that you actually like Vanellope." This guy really doesn't know privacy, does he?

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Not really. You're pretty good at hiding your feelings but I'm just good at reading your actions towards her. Jubileena might also suspect a little 'cause she somehow told me that she could sense love vibes."

"Girls are scary," I said randomly.

"Amen to that, brother." He patted my back and I yawned. "We should really get some sleep." Before I closed my eyes, I felt somewhat weird just for a moment then the feeling disappeared. I just shrugged and slept.

* * *

On the edge of Sugar Rush, nobody knew that something is happening.

**Candy Race: 01%**

* * *

Third chapter everyone! Thanks for everyone that read my story.


End file.
